Hitomi Kingashi
Hitomi Kingashi is part of the Poporashi Clan. She is a 3rd year student at Phoebelandia Private Academy and the older sister of 2nd year student Cahi Kingashi. Appearence Hitomi is a girl of average height with orange hair styled in a hime cut. She wears the PPA Poporashi clan issued uniform: a black sailor fuku uniform with with white lines on the cuffs and collar, a purple tie, a long black skirt with panty hose underneath, and the academy’s issued footwear which is brown loafers with black soles. Hitomi also wears a vest much like what the middle schoolers at PPA wear, except it’s white instead of purple. She wears the PPA bun covers which are black with purple feathers. There are two black thin bows with purple beads that are on both bun covers. When Hitomi became a housekeeper, she wore the female PPA housekeeper tag that reads, “MITTENS”. Hitomi’s hair was cut short but still in the hime cut. She wore her hair tied back in a small high ponytail secured by the academy’s traditional white bow. Instead of the regular school uniform, Hitomi wore the female housekeeper uniform which is a purple button up dress with a black apron that has purple feathers on it. Personality Hitomi appears to be very nice and caring to others. She is a great organizer and a good public speaker too. Whenever Hitomi talks everybody listens to her. Hitomi always gets what she wants. But in truth, Hitomi is a very arrogant girl. She always tries to one-up her younger sister, Cahi. She considers herself to be way better than Cahi and calls herself superior than Cahi, too. Cahi knows this and unlike Hitomi, Cahi is actually better than Hitomi in terms of a person. Hitomi knows this too but still tries to keep her image and make people think she’s a good person. When Hitomi became a housekeeper, she regret ever trying to make herself glow for attention by playing the game that changed herself. She grieved and longed for her old position back and wanted to start over and tell her past self to never play a game not determined by skill. After Hitomi was no longer a housekeeper, she changed her way of thinking and was grateful. Hitomi trusted in her friends and stopped having narcissistic tendencies like she used to. But Hitomi said she could never forgive herself for the bad things she did. Fortunately, Hitomi warmed up to Cahi again and never looked back on her old ways. Story Hitomi was born in Sao Oi as the firstborn daughter of Yuuto and Aya Kingashi. Hitomi was raised as an elite woman alongside her sister, Cahi. Hitomi saw herself as better than Cahi simply because she was older than her, making Hitomi nearly hate Cahi and never show kindness towards her. Aya would properly scold Hitomi when she did bad actions towards Cahi, but did not do that very much unless Hitomi had been bullying Cahi for a long time. Yuuto was not often at the house and would work late hours because of commercial issues that caused his side of the family to crumble. Because of this, Hitomi never held any ill feelings towards her father because he was never around. When Hitomi was 7 years old, Aya was diagnosed with a very bad case of tuberculosis. Hitomi was never told what her mother’s sickness was, but she knew it was bad because Aya would have terrible coughs that resulted in her falling down everyday. Seeing Aya fall down because of her coughs pained Hitomi greatly and she wished for Aya to be okay and that she would live. When Hitomi was 10 years old during February 2011, Aya passed away surrounded by her daughters and husband. Although Aya told Hitomi that there was beauty in death, Hitomi spent the next several days crying because she treasured Aya more than her own existence. Hitomi got a letter from Kecho Poporashi that she would be transferring to a boarding school in the capital of Phoebelandia. Hitomi was very excited and at this time she still looked at herself as above Cahi. To make Cahi feel bad, Hitomi never told Cahi that they both got into a very prestigious school. Then Hitomi’s father told Cahi about the news, which made Hitomi frustrated that she would have to go with Cahi. = Year 3 When Hitomi found out she had an arranged marriage for another person her age at the school, she was very excited. What made Hitomi even more excited was the fact that her fiancé, Kousuke Kitashida, came from a very influential and rich family. Hitomi also started wearing the white vest she wears today so people could notice her. All that Hitomi would look for was attention from her peers. But then one day Hitomi played life or death with Amarante “Toshida.” Hitomi ended up losing $200,000,000. Unfortunately, Hitomi was unable to pay off the massive debt and returned to her class, where she then found out she was a housekeeper. After Amarante “Toshida’s” defeat, Yuriko Kitashida, Kousuke’s sister, was now general affairs on the student council again. Hitomi challenged Yuriko to a game of life or death and lost $100,000,000, making Hitomi’s total debt $300,000,000. Now Hitomi was in an even worse situation. At the debt settlement party, however, Hitomi ended up getting a lot of money and was able to pay off her debts. Hitomi now had a better way of thinking and realized how she felt towards others in the past was wrong, but couldn’t forgive herself for what she did. Hitomi knew what she did was immoral and wrong, so Hitomi thought there was no way she could forgive herself. But Hitomi is now in a better place. After Kousuke and Hitomi got married and moved to a Kitashida western architecture mansion on the countryside, quite far from their prospering town. They had a son named Haruto, who had Kousuke’s hair and eyes. Trivia * Hitomi’s name means history (hito) and beautiful (mi). * Kingashi (芹峨簾俳) means "<芹> celery; <峨> lofty; <簾> a blind，screen，curtain; <俳> actor; vaudeville show; insincere; " * Hitomi has heterochromia. Japanese Hitomi (ヒトミ) Aya (アヤ) Kingashi (キニアシ)